


All's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, They're engaged, and anne is teaching in avonlea, gilbert was away at medical school, the lyrics of this song fit shirbert so well im crying, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Can I go where you go?Can we always be this close forever and ever?[Title from Lover - Taylor Swift]///Gilbert and Anne take a stroll around Avonlea after they're reunited from Gilbert being away at medical school.





	All's well that ends well (to end up with you)

Anne looked up from her desk to see a familiar figure approaching Green Gables. She jumped up, lifting her skirts as she ran down the stairs.

"Anne! I've told you no running inside." Marilla said, but she'd become used to it now. Whenever he turned up, she dropped everything in an attempt to beat him to the door.

"Gil!" Anne threw open door, running down the path to meet him, throwing her arms around him so quickly it almost knocked the air out of his lungs.

His arms wrapped around her waist almost like a natural reflex, picking her up and spinning around in joy at being reunited. He'd been at medical school for a few months, and whilst letters were good, it wasn't the same. Being apart had been tough, but Anne had her job at the school in Avonlea so she couldn't leave with him. It made the moments together even more special.

He cupped her cheek, pressing his forehead against hers. She was about to tilt her head up to meet his lips before Marilla awkwardly coughed, reminding them they were indeed still stood outside Green Gables.

"Ms Cuthbert!" Gilbert raised a hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Gilbert." Marilla smiled, but raised her eyebrows at Anne.

"Gilbert and I are going on a walk." Anne grabbed his hand, starting to pull him away. "We'll be back for supper."

Gilbert tipped his cap politely to Marilla as he was pulled away by Anne, no chance for pleasantries with the Cuthberts.

They strolled around Avonlea: past the school where their rivalry had begun, across the bridge where they'd had their first kiss (which was also where Gilbert took her when he proposed), and under the willow trees where he'd first told her he loves her.

Anne hugged his arm against her as they walked, absentmindedly playing with the fabric of his shirt by his elbow where he'd rolled his sleeves up in the warm evening. He had his hands in his pockets casually, talking about who knows what. Anne had stopped listening, not on purpose, but because her mind had started wondering. 

If anything it was Gilbert's fault for talking about medical school. Her thoughts couldn't help but drift off and instead focus on _ how _ he was speaking, not _ what _he was speaking about. The corners of his mouth where turned up in a smile, his eyes wide and full of almost a childlike excitement. She could spend hours watching him talk about something he was passionate about.

It had taken her a while to realise it, but Gilbert really was her romantic ideal. For years she'd told herself she wanted a dark, mysterious, stranger. But when she looked up at the boy who cared so much about helping others, who's laugh was the greatest sound she's ever heard (despite it being loud and wheezing sometimes), who wasn't a knight in shining armour or a prince but a hero in her eyes_ … _ she couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather spend her life with. 

Because who needs sunbursts or marble halls when you have someone who will love you with everything he has - even if it isn't all that much.

She sighed, hugging him tighter. After so many years she finally found that storybook romance she so longed for. Even if he wasn't perfect, he was the one she had given her heart to so completely. 

As they reached the end of their stroll, Anne found herself lingering, wanting their moment of privacy to last just a moment longer.

Gilbert picked up on it, and stopped walking, grabbing both her hands in his and squeezing them. 

"Do you think Marilla would be angry if I just took your hand and ran off with you into the sunset?" He laughed and Anne joined in. 

"I think I'll be just the tiniest bit late for supper." This was one the reasons why she loves him. Their relationship wasn't just romantic, but built up off of their friendship, making silly jokes or playful competitions with each other.

Crossing that line from rivals to friends hadn't been easy, and making that final step to something more had taken years of denial but stolen glances across the room and flushed cheeks whenever anyone commented on how close they were. She used to deny it, but now Anne hoped that they'd always be this close forever: best friends but most importantly...lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but the word lover makes me cringe a little. But it's the title of the song so yeah....
> 
> This song just works so well for so many otps but especially shirbert x


End file.
